Confessing Feelings
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Spencer and the Reader confess how they feel about each other which leads into some sweet smut! Sorry I'm horrible at summaries but I promise the story is good!:) Spencer ReidxOC Spencer Reid/OC Spencer ReidxReader


You couldn't contain your nerves as you heard the keys unlocking the door, you wondered if you should be here, he did give you a key and you did text him before you came but he didn't answer and now that you thought about it maybe that meant he didn't want you over here. He had just come back from Arizona for a case and you knew he had to be tired but it was too late to turn back now. The door opened and in walk your boyfriend as tall and long haired as you remembered, it had been a couple weeks since you last saw him and he was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

"Hey, Spencer." He paused slightly a little startled but then gave you a smile as he walked in looking at his mail. "I text you to let you know that I would be here but you didn't text back so I figure you probably want to be alone, right?"

"No, my battery died, you know I don't mind you being here. I gave you a key so you can come over anytime you would like." You walked around the couch so you could be closer to him.

"That's what I want to talk to you about, well, not specifically about the key but I guess you could say it was because of you giving me a key or maybe—"

"_, calm down, you're rambling." He put his hands on the tops of your arms giving you a light comforting squeeze.

"This is funny it's like we switched places because usually you're the one who's rambling and I'm the one who tells you to calm down, isn't that funny." You laugh nervously but then clear your throat as you see him waiting for you to continue.

"Right, basically what I wanted to say to you was thank you, I know it takes a lot for you to trust someone with anything, especially with a key to your apartment but I also want to you to know that I'm here for you and you can talk to me about anything. I trust you with my life Spencer, you let me be who I am and you don't try to change me, I know I'm not the smartest or the prettiest woman you've been with but you accept me and all my flaws so thank you. I just did that miniature speech and didn't get to the very point but the point is… I love you, Spencer." It was the first time that you said that to him and his reaction was what would make you more nervous than anything.

"How could you think that you aren't smart or pretty, you're beautiful and you are very smart. I'm with you because, well, because I love you, too. If anything I should be thanking you."

His lips are soft. That's the first thing you can think as your lips mold together. The second thing you thought of was how your cousin would react if she saw you like this, Emily loved Spencer like a brother but to find him kissing her cousin might change a few things, you still hadn't told anyone about the relationship. You didn't care at this point all you could concentrate on really was how his lips moved against yours, how his hands didn't proceed any lower or higher than your waist.

Spencer, always the gentleman, never did anything you didn't want him to do but today was different; you wanted him to touch you. Lower or higher it didn't matter, your body was on fire from the heated kissing and you wanted a release badly. You led him towards the couch and he allowed you to do so.

Usually Spencer stopped you before you went too far but you could feel that he needed this too, the release.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked between kisses, the deeper tone of his voice making you shiver.

"Yes, yes I want this." you responded

That was all he needed to hear, his hands made their way to the bottom of her shirt cautiously, pushing it up a little exposing some skin. His hands felt cool against your hot skin as he lifted the rest of the shirt off of you throwing it somewhere unknown. He touched every piece of exposed skin and you worked his shirt off of him. Piece by piece of clothing was thrown around the room until the both of you were in your underwear.

"Bedroom." was all Spencer could gasp out as you kissed and bit his neck.

He got up lifting you along with him and took the short walk to the bedroom, laying you down on the bed; he kissed down your body until he got to your panties. He looked up at her as if asking permission and you nodded slightly. He slid them off of and started to kiss your thighs making his way to where he wanted.

He had never done this before and wanted to try it, he read plenty of books on the subject and he only hoped he didn't fail completely. He experimentally dipped his tongue into your core and was happy when you sighed contently; it gave him a boost of confidence. He then swiped his tongue up your folds making it to the clit and a gasp escaped you at the wonderful feeling. He continued his assault on you until you let go, spilling your juices for him to clean up. Spencer may have read a lot of books about sex but none of them said how good a woman could taste but maybe that was just _.

He kissed his way up your body until he made his way to your lips giving a full kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue and just that made your core throb with need, you moaned when he started kissing your neck and bit you hard while entering you.

He started off slowly letting you adjust but he sped up as you asked him, you both knew it wasn't going to last, it had both been a very long time since either of you felt such intense pleasure and you needed the release. He pumped into you with enthusiasm bringing you closer and closer to the end, he reached between you and toyed with your clit and you were done, mouth open in a silent scream as you came. He was not far behind and with only a few more thrust he let go with a grunt, eyes closed and breath labored as yours were.

He wanted to just collapse but took the last of his strength to slide out of you and fall back on the bed. You smiled softly turning your head to look at him, he was still breathing heavily but felt your eyes on him so he looked at you. You laughed not exactly sure why but Spencer smiled grabbing your hand.

"I don't know why I'm so giggly right now."

"Well, after an orgasm there's a release of hormones such as dopamine, epinephrine, and oxytocin, all of which rile the emotions. You could laugh or cry after, the statistics of a women laughing after—-"

There's your Spencer, your genius, you let him ramble on about the statistics as you closed your eyes, leaned on his shoulder and listened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone on tumblr asked for me to write a Spencer Reid one shot for them and since I did I wanted to post it here too, so, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>_


End file.
